To let it go
by Elysian Dreamer
Summary: Bulma's permiscuous habits force Vegeta to leave for good, taking Trunks with him. BEING REVISED... if you read it now be prepared to read it over in a month
1. The Ultimate betrayal

Disclamier: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters.  
  
Ack! my first angst. This is the only chapter that will be  
sad, the rest should be mostly tear free.  
  
Chapter One: The ultimate betrayal  
  
Vejiita was furious with his mate. Correction... former  
mate. She smiled at him when he entered their room. Bulma was  
sprawled out on the bed reading. Her smile faded when she saw the look  
on his face.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Bulma asked while twisting a blue lock with  
her finger.  
  
"I know, woman." The prince stated, crossing his arms.  
  
His mates features twisted in confusing, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I know about you and Yamcha." Vejiita sneered the name as  
if it were one of the most vile and foul word to ever be said. It  
ripped his heart to shreds.  
  
The blue haired woman paled a little, "Me and Yamcha?" she  
asked with a quivering voice. She quickly regained her composer and  
tried to reassure her husband that his accusations were false.  
  
"Don't lie about it woman. I'm a saiya-jin. I can smell him  
on you!" The prince glared angrily through watery eyes. "And I will  
not tolerate it..." He turned away from the startled woman and stalked  
down the long hall to his newborn son's room.  
  
The baby was asleep in his crib, the moonlight brightening  
his young face. Vejiita gently lifted his sleeping son trying not to  
wake him.  
  
"At least that bastard Yamcha can't take you from me as  
well." he whispered, "No, I'll see to that."   
  
He stalked back to the room he left his former mate staring  
after him, "I'm leaving, and I'm taking my son with me. I refuse to let  
that bastard raise my child."  
  
"NO!" Bulma nearly screamed, "You can't take Trunks, he's my  
son too. I love him."  
  
Vejiita bared his teeth in a snarl, "Like you 'loved' me  
Bulma?"  
  
Bulma seemed startled by his remark. "I did love you  
Vejiita, but I... I. You were hardly ever here..."  
  
"Are you saying its my fault you cheated on me?" Vejiita  
asked, his voice dangerously low. "I would have never done that to you   
Bulma, and if I did, I wouldn't make up excuses to try to save my ass."  
  
"Listen Vejiita, lets work this out." Bulma pleaded, "I love  
you. Please don't leave with Trunks!"  
  
"If you ever loved me, if you ever loved our son at all  
you wouldn't have betrayed us. I will never forgive you." Vejiita   
turned to the bedroom window and opened it all the way, still cradling  
his now awake and crying son.  
  
"Where are you going to go?" Bulma asked while crying  
histericaly, "You can't take care of Trunks all by yourself!"  
  
The proud saiya-jin prince frowned and turned to face her  
for the last time, "Watch me." And then he was gone. The blue haired  
woman fell to her knees and began to sob.  
  
As Vejiita fled from Capsule Corp he could feel his  
ex-mate's pain. It ran through him and made him shutter. As a single  
tear fell down his face he felt like he could die. But no. He had to  
stand strong for his son. Vejiita smiled down at Trunks who had once  
again fallen to sleep.  
  
"Its just the two of us now. And remember that I'll always be there for  
you."  
  
-----------  
  
Oh hand me a tissue. The next chapter will take place a few  
years later.  
Please review! PLEASE! I BEG YOU!!!!  



	2. The Unexpected Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its  
characters.  
  
"blah blah"= speech  
[i]//blah blah//[/i]thoughts  
  
  
Chapter two: The Unexpected Reunion  
  
Vejiita woke in a cold sweat. He looked around and realized  
that it was pouring outside. The prince leaned on the bedpost as the  
thunder began to roar ominously. As he was about to drift back into  
slumber, he felt something pounce on his stomach knocking the wind out of  
him.  
  
He opened his eyes and saw a lavender haired boy no older  
then the age of 7 clutching his chest with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Tousan," the boy started, "I'm scared can I sleep in your room tonight?"  
  
Vejiita looked at his son sleepily, "What is there to be afraid of boy?"  
he asked with a yawn.  
  
"I don't like thunderstorms." Trunks stated. "I don't want  
to be alone." another boom of thunder shook the room. The small demi  
saiya-jin whimpered.  
  
Vejiita sighed to himself, "You do realize I have to work  
tomorrow and you can't keep me awake all night." He said raising an  
eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah I know Tousan. Please I promise I'll go to sleep right  
away! Please!" Trunks gave his father a helpless look and smiled.  
He knew he'd get his way. The boy had his father wrapped around his  
finger.  
  
The older saiya-jin could feel his strictness fading as his son gave him  
that look. Vejiita hated being defenseless against a simple  
look. "Alright, but if you wake me up again its back to your own  
room, boy." He tried to muster up the most irritated look his wounded  
pride would allow but found he couldn't as his son slipped under the  
covers and snuggled close to him.  
  
"Tousan?" Trunks asked, "Why does thunder make that sound?"  
  
"I don't know." The prince admitted, "Science was your mother's thing   
not mine."  
  
"What was kaasan like?" the demi saiya-jin boy wondered, his face  
peeking out of the covers while he looked up at his father.  
  
"I thought you were going to sleep." Vejiita stated with an  
irritated tone.  
  
A wide grin spread over Trunks' face, "I lied. Was she pretty?"  
  
"Yes... she was...... beautiful." suddenly Vejiita seemed  
distant as if he was remember something was fond of but had forgotten."   
he shook his head suddenly as if he were shaking the memory out of his  
head. "Go to sleep."  
  
Trunks decided to give up squeezing information out of his father and  
closed his eyes trying to block out the sound of thunder as he fell   
asleep.  
  
Vejiita put his hand over his face. [i]//I'm growing soft. I  
should go train with Kakarotto soon to tuffen up a bit.//[/i] the  
saiya-jin prince smiled cruelly to himself, [i]//Yes thats what I  
need. Its been years since I've seen that low class baka. And while I'm at  
it, I'll teach my son some saiya-jin fighting style . Its time he  
learned his heritage//[/i]  
--------------  
  
Trunks sat happily on a bench as he waited for his father to  
pick him up from school. He had been counting the hours until school  
was over because his father had promised he'd take him somewhere  
after school. The boy didn't know where he was going exactly, but he was  
happy when his Tousan would take time off of his busy job to go  
anywhere with him.  
  
He was sure he could get his father to do something if he  
really wanted it. But he knew his father worked hard and couldn't always  
spend as much time with him as he would have liked.  
  
A Mercedes Benz pulled up next to the side walk and Trunks  
smiled. He pulled open the door and hopped in greeting Vejiita happily.  
"Hi Tousan, where are we going?"  
  
"First we go home and drop the car off and then we're going to Japan."  
Vejiita answered not bothering to look away from the road.  
  
Trunks' face twisted in confusion, "Whats Japan?"  
  
The older sayia-jin chuckled to himself and ruffled his sons  
hair. "It's we used to live before we moved to America."  
  
"Why did we move?"  
  
Vejiita smirked and muttered something he couldn't hear.  
Trunks didn't bother to ask his father what he said because when his father  
usually started muttering it meant he was saying something Trunks wasn't  
allowed to repeat So he decided to sit quietly until his father seemed in a  
better mood.  
-----------------  
  
Goku and Goten where training after dinner. The sun was  
setting and the clouds were an orangey-red. Goku was proud of his son. He  
had just learned to fly that day with little effort. They were about to call  
a quits when they noticed two ki's heading straight for them.  
  
One of these ki's Goku knew well. It had been years since he  
had gotten a hold on it, because its owner was always good at  
concealing it. Goku hurried to meet them half way. Both groups stopped yards  
from each other.  
  
"Hey Vejiita!" Goku shouted, "Long time no see!"  
  
Goten tugged on his father's gi, "Tousan who are they?"  
  
"Thats one of my old friends Goten. I haven't seen him in a long time."  
Goku replied.  
  
"Well Kakarotto, your still a loud mouth baka, same as always."  
Came Vejiita's greeting. He smirked and turned to Trunks who   
was looking up at him with wide eyes. "Whats wrong boy?" he asked.  
  
Trunks continued to stare at him while saying in a small  
surprised voice, "You never told me you could fly, Tousan."  
  
The older man chuckled to himself, "You'll learn too soon enough.  
There is much you will learn about yourself, boy, and your heritage."  
  
Goku, who was now only several feet from Vejiita and Trunks was grinning   
widely, "Its good to see you. Why did you leave without saying goodbye?"  
  
"Because if I did you obviously wouldn't have left me alone."  
Vejiita frowned and shifted Trunks into a better position on  
his hip. After a moment of thought he realized he had over looked  
something, what Kakarotto opened his big mouth to the wrong people. "And if  
you say a word about this to anyone-"  
  
"Don't worry Vejiita, I know what happened with Bulma." Goku stated  
with an unusually serious tone, "Everyone knows..."  
  
"And what exactly do you have to say about it?"   
  
The taller Saiya-jin smiled weakly, "I'm sorry. I should  
have been there to help you get through it. Even Chi Chi is mad at her."  
  
The prince snorted, "That woman's actions didn't affect me at all. I left  
because I didn't want my son to grow up with a dishonorable mother."  
  
Trunks was listening to the conversation with great  
interest. What had his mother done that was so bad that his father would leave  
her? The boy knew his father very well and what ever happened, despite  
whatever his father said hurt him very badly.   
  
"Thats enough of Bulma," Vejiita stated disappointing  
Trunks, "I came here to spar with you Kakarotto, and to teach my boy somethings."  
  
Little did Trunks know, that somethings turned out to be a lot of things.  
  
--------------------  
  
that was chapter two. Sorry it took so long, but I've got  
writers block, and it was hard to get around it. I'm afraid this chapter  
didn't turn out as good as the first, but you be the judge and review.  



	3. Surprise Father!!!

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z and its characters belongs to Akira Toriyama.  
Hey, if I owned a sucessful anime like DBZ do you think I'd be wrighting  
fanfiction in the burning summer heat in my small room with no air  
conditioning? Hell no, I'd be writing fanfiction in the burning summer  
heat in my large estate in Hawaii with no air conditioning!!!!!   
Oh well enjoy.  
  
by the way.... PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! I'LL GET ON MY HANDS AND KNEES AND   
BEG!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!........ thank you and have a nice day.  
  
"blah blah"= speech  
//blah blah//= thoughts  
*blah blah*= things that should be italicized but aren't because it doesn't   
work.  
  
Chapter three: Surprise Father  
  
  
  
A lavender haired teenager slipped out of school early one day.   
The sky was cloudless and the sun was bright and warm, but the  
teen didn't have time to admire the landscape. He had some major  
plotting to do. Every day after school he would meet his father  
at the Son's house to train. No one else had seen the prince and  
his son other than Goku's family, but that was going to change.  
  
Trunks decided it was time Vejiita got his life back. For sixteen   
years he had been living life out of character. If Goku's plan went  
the way it was supposed to, then his father wouldn't have   
to pretending to be something he wasn't anymore.  
  
The only problem was making sure Vejiita didn't take off of work early   
to spar with Goku. Easier said than done. Luckily, Gohan agreed to take   
care of that.  
  
The demi saiya-jin teen arrived at the Son house at around noon. Goku and  
Goten greeted him happily.  
  
"Hi Goku-san, hi Goten." Trunks said, "Did everyone get their invitation?"  
  
Goten nodded, "The only ones not coming are Tien and Chaouz. Even Dende   
is coming."  
  
Trunks smiled and truned to the older Son, "Do you really think this will   
work Goku-san?"  
  
The super saiya-jin chuckled, "Trunks, calm down. Every thing is gonna turn   
out great. Your father has toned down a lot since he first came to Earth.   
I'm sure we can convince him."  
  
Later the rest of the Z fighters arrived and it came time for Trunks to   
retrieve his father.  
-----------------------  
  
  
By now you may be wondering where Vejiita works. There aren't many opitions   
for a Saiya-jin prince without any human edjucation and an ego the twice the  
size of Texas. So he had decided to use his skill in fighting and became a   
personal trainer. He quickly rose to the top in that field of work. Now, he'll   
only teach one or two students at a time, and he is very picky about who his  
studens are.   
  
Today was a slow day. It was a day where he had to deal with all the business   
shit for the dojo. He had just got back from a meeting which was very frustrating.   
The state didn't want him training humans anymore because they didn't want super   
humans walking around trying to take over the planet.  
  
Now, Kakarotto's brat had come and disturbed his work. Gohan laughed nervously,   
wondering how the hell he got into this mess. "Uh, Hi Vejiita. I was wondering if   
you would train Pan for me."  
  
"What the hell for brat? Are you and that baka of a father of yours not capable of   
training a quater saiya-jin?" Gohan didn't know how to answer that. Luckily,  
Trunks burst into the room at that moment.  
  
"Hi Tousan." he greeted his father, "Wassup?"  
  
Vejiita frowned, and asked in an angry fatherly tone "Why aren't you at school?"  
  
The demi saiya-jin quicky scanned his mind for an excuse, "Um... they let us  
out early. Bomb scare."  
  
The prince sat back in his chair, "Is that so? Then what are you doing here?"  
he gave Trunks a challenging look, obviously now believeing his son.  
  
Trunks smiled, "I wanted to see where you work Tousan." It was kind of true.  
The boy had never seen the place his father spent most of his time before. If  
he had the time, Trunks would demand to see more of it, but people where waiting   
for him to return with his father, "Well I guess we should go to Goku's place now.   
Right Gohan?"  
  
The older demi saiya-jin nodded in agreement. But Vejiita didn't have time to go   
and spar with Kakarotto today. There was a lot of paper work to be done and the   
problem with the state had to be resloved as well.   
  
"Don't get to roughed up boy and be home early so you can do your homework. And   
tell Kakarotto I'll kick his ass when I see him tomorrow." Trunks jaw hit the   
floor. This wasn't possible. Vejiita never missed a spar session with Goku.  
Something had to be seriously wrong.  
  
"Are you okay Tousan? You aren't sick or anything. Are you?" Trunks leaned   
Vejiita's desk to stare directly at his face, to search for any signs of touble.  
  
The prince frowed. He wished he was sick. It wasn't easy running a dojo and  
being a father and training with Kakarotto all at the same time. All the   
work was wearing him down and making him weak. Something was going to have   
to change if he wanted to remain healthy and mentally stable. The hard part  
was choosing what to change. There was no way in hell he'd give up being a father.  
And he needed his job to support his son, but that was going under, and quickly too.   
His pride wouldn't allow him to change his sparring habits either.  
  
"I've got work to do and I can't leave until its done." He explained, "You can  
go without me you know. You aren't a child anymore."  
  
There wasn't much Trunks could do. He had only two options: He could   
tell his father the truth and ruin everything, or he could revert back   
to his childhood ways to convince Vejiita. He was sure that even if he   
did tell the truth his father would refuse to leave work early. So he   
brought out the big guns.  
  
He threw the biggest fit he ever threw in his life.  
--------------------  
  
  
  
Gohan and Trunks flew a bit behind Vejiita on their way to the Son house.  
"I can't believe Vejiita let you talk to him like that! Kami, I think you   
blew one of by ear drums too."  
  
Trunks frowned to himself and sighed, "Wish I didn't have to say those things  
to him. But I had no choice. He wasn't going to come otherwise."  
  
Meanwhile Vejiita ground his teeth as he flew. //How dare he speak to me like  
that! Who the hell does he think he is?// Trunks had spent a half hour screaming  
at him saying things about how if he didn't go train with Kakarotto he was the   
worst father ever, and that it was weak to choose work over training. What really  
came as a low blow was when Trunks said that Goten's father would train with Goten   
if Goten asked him to. The last thing Vejiita ever wanted was to be a bad father.  
  
They shortly arrived at the Son household, where they were greeted by Goku. Trunks   
and Gohan went inside while Goku and Vegeta talked a bit.  
  
"What the hell is going on Kakarotto? I know for a fact that I wasn't brought here to spar."   
Goku frowned, and sighed.  
  
"That kinda ruins the surprise. You don't know what it actually is, right?" Goku gave him a  
hopeful look, "Cause Trunks went through a lot of trouble to get this together."  
  
Vejiita's eyebrow shot up, "What surprise? Out with it!"  
  
The other saiya-jin smiled, "Come inside and I'll show you." He grabbed Vejiita's   
arm and used instant transmission to put them both inside the house. Vejiita   
could scensed kis every where in the darkened living room but they were all  
surpressed. Suddenly the light went on and every one shoted surprise at the   
startled prince.  
-------------------  
  
ahahahahhahaha, left you hanging wanting more. Actually, I wanted this to  
be an ultra long chapter but I got writers block and had to end it here.   
Don't worry the next chapter should be out really soon.  
  
  
Hey if you read this far please review! 


	4. the first half of the party

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.  
  
Hey, if you want me to add more I want at least 5 new reviews, just a little comment will due.  
... please!  
  
  
  
Chapter four:  
  
  
  
  
The prince spent most of the cheerful festivities in a deserted corner where he could observe  
activities unnoticed and alone. However his attempts of invisibilty died in vain as Goku subtlely  
brought the party to him, slowly edging toward his corner. Vegeta soon found himself surrounded  
and unable to break through the barrier of tall martial artists who towered over him. No amount  
of rudeness on his part would make them move and in the end he was forced to listen to a heated  
conversation over a movie he never heard of and had no intention to see.  
  
  
Other than useless trivia, he was able to pick up valuable infromation of theirlives between the  
small talk and chit chat that he had missed in his absense. He had learned that Krillin and 18  
had gotten married and had Marron, who was now a blossoming teen with a tendency to flirt   
uncontrolably with any man that struck her fancy. Piccolo had changed little over the years,  
greeting the prince with his usual nod as if nothing had happened. Dende had grown up and was now  
wise and mature serving as gaurdian of earth. He had also learned that Bulma and Yamcha had  
gotten married but divorced shortly afterward and had both been alone since.  
  
  
Vegeta had no desire to engage in a conversation about his ex-mate's love life. Instead his  
thoughts wandered to a time before he and Bulma were together. To a boy who had been so much like  
his son, but so different.  
  
  
Mirai Trunks.  
  
  
The boy had been so cold to Bulma. He barely spoke to her and clung to Vegeta like a second  
shadow. The two together in the same room were like a morbid, dark black hole, consuming all  
emotions, making the mood uptight and dull.  
  
  
Back then no one could understand why, but now, years later, it was obvious. Vegeta was able to   
peace together the scattered facts he had left them with. In the Miari world, Vegeta had left   
Bulma before the androids came. Miari Vegeta couldn't fight, knowing he would die and leave   
Trunks to grow up alone. He spent years training Gohan, Trunks and himself, never staying in one  
place for very long. In the end Vegeta died fighting as a true warrior. His last words spoken  
to his only son, just barely sixteen at the time, as he slowly slipped from the world and into   
the endless slumber of death. Sticken with grief, he felt that his mother should share part of  
the blame for his fathers death thinking the prince would have been safer in the secure buildings  
of Capsule Corp. Eventually, Gohan brought Trunks home to Bulma where his opinions never changed.  
  
  
If Vegeta died like Miari Vegeta did, would ihis/i Trunks turn out the same?  
  
  
iPerhaps its time he learned the truth./i Vegeta leaned against his corner and sighed, i  
...and talked to his mother./i he closed his eyes and folded his arms as if he was tring to   
sleep with the noise around him.  
  
  
"Papa?" The prince snapped out of his reverie and grunted to show that his attention had been  
captured. "Are you angry with me Papa?"  
  
  
His demi saiya-jin son looked down at him in concern. He had learned long ago that his father can  
appear as tall as he wants when he wants. The short saiya-jin was know to make grown men cry  
with his harsh words. He could get into your head, and bring your true flaws and insecurities   
into the light and pick at it until it drives you to suicidal depression. Trunks waited for   
Vegeta's face twist in anger and rage, followed by one of Vegeta's brutal verbal assualts.  
  
  
...but surprisingly, the verbal abuse did not come and his voice barely rose above normal, "If   
you knew me as well as you thought you wouldn't have to ask me." he shoved his hands into his   
pockets. "Do I look angry Trunks?"  
  
  
"No sir." There was an unsual akward silence between them. Neither of them welcomed it  
  
-----------  
  
Sometime during the celebration, liquor was being steadily poored into glasses and the mood  
quickly turned from light-hearted and friendly to comfortable, humorous foolery amoung friends.  
Trunks, Goten, Pan and Marron sulked together at the backend of the room, to young to join their  
parents.  
  
  
Pan sat slouched in her seat, arms crossed and face scrunched in a pout. "Look how drunk dad is!"  
she growled, "He was supposed to drive me to the mall later!"  
  
  
Tunks threw Goten a smirk,"Gohan isn't nearly as drunks as your parents though."  
  
  
Goku's youngest son sat next to his best friend, facing forward in a position similar to Pan's"  
The younger demi saiya-jin sent a bone shattering kick to Trunks's shin with the heel of his  
boot.  
  
  
"Like you're one to talk, Tunks. Your father is just as drunk as mine." The boys gaze turned to  
the other side of the room. His father was obviously intoxicated. He sat at the edge of the  
group as he usually did, shunning himself. However, he had loosened up his attire. His long   
leather trench coat and jacket was lost amoung he other forgotten articles on the coat rack. The  
first few bottons undone, his sleeves rolled up neatly as one arm hung lazily over the back of  
his chair, the other grasping a wine glass. Marron and Pan swooned at the slightly smiling,  
flushed expression on his face.The usual sharp corners of his chin and face softend, almost  
gving Vegeta the appearance of a boy half his age.  
  
  
The prince watched the foolery of his peers with a longing to join them. To be accepted as one of  
them at long last. A subtor feeling washed over Vegeta as he siped his red wine. Yes, this was  
exactly like old times.  
  
____________________________  
  
  
I appologize for the gap between chapters but I ran out of ideas and lost interest in this fic,  
but thats okay because I'm back on track and working toward the next chapter already. This was  
really just a chapter to get the ball rolling for future chapters and to explane how the  
future world was changed by Vegeta leaving. I know it wasn't that interesting but I had to add  
it because I'm thinking of adding F. Trunks to the story. If you like the idea, write it in your  
review, if you don't, review any way.  
  
  
_Gokoi_ 


	5. announcement

My apologies for allowing so much time to pass... but I read my first chapters over again and realized I could have done much better.... so the next time this will be updated it will be with revisions to chapters 1-3... and hopefully with the addition of Chapter 5. I started this 4 years ago and its time I finished it........   
  
~Inu 


End file.
